Meet the Parents
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Mr and Mrs Granger are shocked to realise that Ron is now Hermione's boyfriend. What with dinner, a nice game of charades and a nosey Mr Granger, will Ron ever survive the meeting with the parents? :Oneshot RHr implied HG postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **Ron and hermione arn't mine. they are fictional character, si happen to like as a couple.

* * *

Meet the Parents.

Blurb …

Mr and Mrs Granger are shocked to realize that Ron is now Hermione's boyfriend. What with dinner, a nice game of charades and a nosey Mr granger, will Ron ever survive the meeting with the parents[Oneshot RHr implied HG postDH

* * *

"I still can't believe that you … I mean-Australia?" Hermione's mother Jane said over dinner. Hermione looked up, feeling guilty. It was nearly 2 weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, and she and her parents had just gotten home from Australia. 

Rodger and Jane Granger had forgiven hermione of course-they could never stay mad at her for very long. Though they were still coming terms with the fact that they had spent almost a year thinking they were different people.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Hermione said again for about the 7th time that day. "But it had to be done."

"I know dear but-a year! And not to mention hat you went parading around the country-side putting yourself at risk, and to top it all off, sharing a tent with two teenaged boys."

Hermione rolled her eyes and avoided her dad's stern gaze. Judging on what had happened; her parents seemed more concerned about that fact, than any other. It took all her efforts to stop her face from turning red.

"I told you, they're not like that." Hermione said to her plate. "Harry and Ron are respectful people."

"Still, I'd like to meet them." Rodger said. "And not just because of what's happened." He added hastily from a stare from his wife.

"I'd like you to meet them too." Hermione said. "They are really the best friends anyone could want."

"Well I'm glad." Jane said, finishing her meal, and putting down her knife and fork.

"But there are a few rules, though.' Hermione said, also finishing. "Remember-Harry's parents died when he was a baby, so no over-protective parent acts please? And Ron just lost a brother, so he may be a bit sensitive when families concerned."

"It's amazing all this can happen to one family." Rodger muttered, shaking his head and finishing his dinner also. He gathered the plates. "Hermione could you clear the rest of the table?"

Hermione did so while her mother went into the lounge. She was glad that her parents weren't so against her best friends, but there was something kind of troubling her. She hadn't really told them about Ron yet. How could she tell her parents that she went a kissed her best friend of 6, almost 7 year's in the middle of a war, when all around her, people were dieing?

Now that she looked back on it, she had to admit-it was rather unbelievable.

"You should invite them to dinner or something." Jane was saying.

"Sounds good mum." Hermione said.

"Oh and Hermione you'll never guess who's moved in back across the road." Rodger said from the kitchen. He poked his head into the lounge. "Sam!"

Hermione stopped herself from groaning. Sam was a nice person-but really, she didn't fancy him when she was 13, and she didn't fancy him now. Her parents and his parents had been trying to set them up for years. He'd moved away just before the war began, and Hermione had to admit she was thankful for it. Now that he was back, she'd never hear the end of it, unless she told her parents soon.

"Look, mum-dad." Hermione called her dad into the lounge and sat them down. "In the middle of the Battle at Hogwarts, I kissed Ron and-er, I guess we're sort of together now, I suppose, but could you please leave Sam out of this?"

"Ron?" Jane asked in bewilderment.

"In the middle of a battle?" Rodger said faintly.

"Together?" Her mum said.

"Erm … yes?" Hermione said.

"Well _I'm _happy-Rodger?" Jane turned to her husband who gave a start.

"Of course! Really-really happy." Rodger said.

Hermione watched them, but they both _looked _happy. She knew that her parents had a good reason not to be particularly fond of Ron, but that wasn't really his fault-that cyclist should've been watching where he was going, and it wasn't _Ron's _fault the cotton candy got stuck to his dad's hair when they were fetching them from Australia. Harry laughed every time it was brought up.

"Hermione, I think maybe we should save Harry for another time." Jane was saying. "We should get to know Ron-Australia wasn't much a good first impression, was it?"

"No-yes! Yes, thank you!" Hermione was relieved. Surely Ron would be thankful to know they were willing to give him a second chance …

* * *

"You've got to be kidding." Ron said. 

"Oh come on, they just want to get to know you." Hermione said exasperatedly. They were at the Burrow outside in the blazing sun on the grass, leaning against a tree. They could see Mrs Weasley cooking lunch in the kitchen, and they could just see Harry and Ginny's head's over the trees in the orchard, where they were playing Quidditch-slash-snogging-in-mid-air.

"Last time they met me, your mother would stick to anything her hair touched as a result." Ron reminded her. "Not very reassuring."

"I'm sure they just want to start over." Hermione said. "Please? They won't kill you …"

"I don't know." Ron said. He sat with his arms around his knees, and Hermione forced him to look at her.

"I promise I won't let them tear you to shreds." He told him. "Well-not on purpose."

Ron grinned and leaned in. Hermione felt herself smiling against his lips. She broke away from him, however.

"Is that a yes, you'll do it?" She asked. Ron sighed.

"Fine-I'll come to dinner tonight." He said. "Will you let me snog you now?"

"Sounds fair to me." Hermione said, before they leaned in again.

* * *

"Ok, this is insane, I'm going back home." 

"Oh no you're not!" Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's cloak which caused him to stumble. She turned him round and took his hands. "You are not leaving. This is your chance to meet my parents as a potential boyfriend, rather than a best friend. You aren't going to pass it up."

"But I'll do something to _mess_ it up." Ron protested, looking at their interlocked hands between them, rather than her face. "I'll say something tactless or-I dunno, I'll be all flustered and accidentally say that I fell in love with your cleavage or something."

Hermione sorted. "Here's hoping you don't." She said. "But it won't matter if you do. Because I'll just say that I'm madly in love with you, and they'll have to accept you, won't they?"

"Maybe-I don't know." Ron said, still not looking at her eyes.

"Look-we've been standing outside the front door for ages. If we don't get in soon, they'll wonder what we're doing out here." Hermione nodded towards the window, where her mother could be seen looking at them from where she was cooking dinner.

"I guess." Ron finally looked up. He kissed her, just as the door opened.

"Mr Granger!" Ron said in surprise, leaping back from Hermione immediately, tripping over a garden statue and falling in a bush.

"Ron!" Hermione said, and extended a hand to help him up.

"Good evening Hermione-Ron." Rodger said, looking rather coldly at the latter. Hermione helped him out of the bush and Ron stood awkwardly, before Rodger said, "Well come on in, dinner's almost ready."

Ron nodded sheepishly and stepped inside to the hall. Hermione tried not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Relax-he's not going to eat you." She muttered in his ear as her father led the way to the lounge.

"I can't help it-my first impression is me falling backwards into a _bush_." He muttered back. Hermione just laughed as they sat down, she and Ron on the couch next to each other, While Rodger sat opposite them, in his favourite chair by the fire.

"So Ron-how's the family and everyone?" Rodger asked. Hermione whacked her forehead into her palm, when she felt Ron tense beside her.

"Oh, you know." He said. "Everyone's ok I guess. We're all still dealing with what's happened and all, but we're getting there."

Hermione had to admire his calm voice.

"Nice, nice." Rodger said. "And when did you and Hermione-erm …"

"Get together?" Ron asked helpfully.

"I was going to say 'when did you get here?'." Rodger said with his not-so-amused face on. Hermione felt Ron recoil. "But that question works too."

"Oh-well, er we … sort of got together about a day after the battle." Ron said awkwardly. "Hermione had been avoiding me a bit, but we talked over what happened, and we decided we'd give this whole going out deal a go."

"I see, so you'd rather just 'give it a go' rather than getting serious about these things that _need _to be serious?" Rodger said coldly.

"Wha-no!" Ron said. Hermione stared at her father, but he wasn't looking at her. "No, no, I've been in love with Hermione for years! We thought we'd just-well you know, I thought we'd … er …"

"Ron!" Jane had entered from the kitchen. "It's always nice to see you."

"I-it is?" Ron asked uncertainly, as if he were afraid Jane was mocking him.

"Of course." She said. "The cotton candy's behind us, isn't it Rodger?"

"Totally!" Hermione piped up before her dad could answer. "So is dinner ready?"

"It is, and you can all come through now." Jane said. She led Ron into the kitchen, and Hermione hung back and took her father's arm before he could follow.

"Please stop badgering him, you're making him nervous!" She muttered, jerking her head towards Ron's red hair in the kitchen.

"I'm just finding out about him." Rodger said innocently. Hermione shook her head impatiently, and went to sit next to Ron, but her father beat him to it. As a result, she sat opposite him, her bac to the window.

"This mashed potato's nice." Ron said thickly. "It tastes like how my mum makes them."

"Oh how is your mum?" Jane asked kindly. "She was ever so nice when we met her last."

"She's good, yeah." Ron swallowed. "She's sort of hinted she's making Hermione a jumper this Christmas …"

Hermione sighed with relief. At least her mother was being civilised.

"So Ron." Rodger said, and Hermione braced herself. "What is it exactly you like about our Hermione?"

"Oh … um-" Ron glanced at hermione who kicked him under the table. She jerked her head, trying to indicate her hair. "I like her … butter?"

Hermione glanced down, and saw her head jerking was pointing at the butter.

"Can-can I just go get some more potato's?" Hermione asked hastily. She didn't wait for an answer, but ran outside straight away and to the kitchen window, where Ron could see out of, but her parents could not. She pulled at her hair.

"Hair! I meant hair." Ron said. Rodger and Jane exchanged looks.

"I see." Rodger said. "Is her looks all you care about?"

"No-no … I like her … erm …"

Hermione pretended to carry books.

"I like the way she walks? No-marches! Um …"

She pretended to sling the books over her shoulder and pointed a finger disapprovingly at an invisible Ron outside.

"I like it how she nags me?" Ron asked her. Hermione shook her head. She mimed writing.

"I like how she writes! How she … writes letters! How she … oh! How she's good at homework!"

"Homework?" Jane asked, sounding confused. Hermione gave a "Well, all right" shrug. They were playing a nice game of charades here … she moved onto a new subject.

"I also like how she … cries?"

Hermione shook her head. She pretended to comfort the invisible Ron.

"I like her ability to cry … no, I like how she … how she … comfort's! Comfort's people! She comfort's people like … oh me! Because of-oh, right …"

Hermione made a "Sorry!" gesture.

"I also like how she sometimes doesn't know everything." Ron said. Hermione whacked her forehead again.

"And gets headaches!" Ron said excitedly. Hermione shook her head.

"No?"

Hermione nodded vigorously.

"_What_?" Ron asked her. Her parents looked out the window, and she ducked down quickly into the bush Ron fell over before.

"Anyway, where has Hermione gone?" Rodger was saying when she stood back up. Hermione took that as her que to run back inside and fell into her seat.

"So …" She pulled in her chair. "What are we … er, talking about?"

"Nothing much …" Ron said. But he grinned at her. Hermione smiled back and Rodger, most probably noticing this exchange, he started another conversation, that would probably end up bad.

"So Ron … if I was to allow you to see my daughter, where would you take her?"

"I would …" Ron glanced at her again. Hermione shook her head, meaning that she wasn't about to go outside again. Unfortunately, Ron miss-read this. "I wouldn't take her out!"

"Pardon?" Rodger asked.

"I mean … um …" Ron glanced desperately around. "Because I know how much you two love her … I would not take her away from you … because you love her ... and she's your daughter … and I love her … and yeah …"

And the night continued in this sort of fashion. After dinner (Which included a rather awkward subject of how far Ron and Hermione were allowed to go in front of them-vertical, and not touching _too _closely), they headed into the lounge, where Jane wanted to show Ron some photo's.

"This was when Hermione was 13." Jane said, showing Ron another photo. Ron had been fascinated with the way they didn't move, and Jane was enjoying the attention. "She had just brought dear Crookshanks home."

"I remember when we got him." Ron said knowingly. Hermione kicked him again to avoid that memory. "I mean-nice cat, nice …"

That was when Rodger had brought up the most embarrassing topic of all.

"So are there any grandchildren we can expect from you two?"

"Rodger!"

"Dad!"

Ron coughed and spluttered on his drink that sent juice all over the photos. Hermione looked fearfully at him, and directed his wand to clear his throat.

"Thanks." He gasped. "You-you can't be serious, _grandchildren_?"

"It's always good to know whether someone's committed." Rodger said. "Hermione's our only child, you know."

"But _Grandchildren_? We-we're not even married! We've only been together for a few weeks!"

"Really Rodger, I think you can stop with the questions now." Jane said disapprovingly.

"What? I just wanted to know if-"

"You know what? That's it." Hermione said suddenly. She got up and pulled a bright red Ron to his feet. He flinched when she touched him, the thought of children still obviously in his mind. They were in her mind too, thanks to her dad.

"I think it's high time you stopped questioning Ron, dad." Hermione told him sternly. "Yes, Ron may not be good with expressing feelings, and he may not be so good with first impressions, and he _yes_, he may not be good under a lot of pressure, but what I do know, is that he loves me."

"We know that, Hermione." Jane said. "You father on the other hand-"

"I know mum, but-"

"Hermione? Can I say something?" Ron asked. Hermione was surprised, but nodded.

"Mr Granger, I know you don't like me very much." He said. "But I _am _in love with your daughter. And … well, that's that, really. For now, I'm happy with just that. I don't see why we should have to look 30 year's into the future just yet. Hermione is special, and she is your only daughter. I realize that. But I love her, and I promise that anyone who wants to hurt her will have to go through me."

"I never knew you could be so sensitive." Hermione said in shock. She responded by hugging him tightly, but she let go fairly quickly. "I stand by what he just said."

"I know you do, dear." Rodger said, standing up and offering a hand to Ron, who shook it. "I'm sorry."

"No problem." Ron said cheerfully.

"Thank Merlin that's sorted." Hermione said.

* * *

"Goodbye Ron, you must come for dinner some other time." Jane said, hugging Ron, whose ears were slightly pink. 

"Goodbye Ron." Rodger said, shaking Ron's hand again. Jane waved at Ron and Hermione both and disappeared back inside. Rodger however stepped outside and sat on the garden bench.

"Don't mind me." He said. "Pretend I'm invisible."

"Uh …" Ron looked uncertainly at Hermione. Hermione smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Sounds good." Ron said with a smile. "I guess it didn't go too badly tonight."

"Told you my dad wouldn't eat you." Hermione said, smiling.

"He tried." Ron admitted.

"I'm right here!" Rodger called. Hermione sighed.

"Well …"

"Yeah …"

They stood awkwardly. Hermione glared at her father.

"Don't you think you could stargaze in the _back _garden?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"No Hermione, the stars are quite good here-no clouds or anything." Rodger replied.

"Right." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." she added to Ron.

"Nah, stuff this." Ron said suddenly, and pulled on her neck, kissing her so forcefully, she was almost knocked backwards. Ron put his other hand around her waist to stop her from falling, but there was a loud cough, before she could even respond. She pulled back at once, and glared at her father, who was watching them with folded arms.

"Right-goodbye." Ron said sheepishly.

"That boy has got it for you bad." Rodger commented once Ron disaprated. "I had _better_ see some grandchildren out of you …"

The End.

* * *

A/N: I've seen many "Meet the Parents" fics, but none i really like much. Like, most people portray this moment as a overly-sweet!Ron and a overly-protective!Dad and a angry!Hermione. I didn't want that, so ... i came up with this. And i know it's rather long(ish), sorry.

The carades was inspired by the disney show "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", and the kiss at the end with Hermione's dad watching was inspired by "Hannah Montana", another disney show.

(I have to admit, i'm somewhat addicted to disney chanel)

So i hope you all liked. I didn't know what to do for name's, so i just picked Rodger and Jane. Nice muggle names, don't you think?

Reviews always appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
